


The Whiskey Won’t Run Dry

by TheStoryBeginning



Series: The Whiskey Won’t Run Dry [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a horny fool, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Hand Job, M/M, sorry abigail, this is spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: During Jack’s coming back party, Arthur goes to look for John.





	The Whiskey Won’t Run Dry

Arthur downed his bottle quickly, tossing it aside as he himself pushed off the pillar. He was drunk after downing about three drinks and now very loose feeling. So relaxed and he wanted to just do one thing. He wanted to see John. So he grabbed two more drinks then went to find him.

He wandered for a while until he saw him, smile sneaking its way up his lips as he stumbled forward to put an arm over his shoulder. “Hey Wolf Boy. You disappeared.” John let out an ‘oof’ at the weight, almost falling into the door frame.

“Yeah. I was tired. Headed for bed.” John said as he attempted to shrug Arthur off but the larger man didn’t budge.

Arthur pulled out his pocket watch, eyes narrowing at it as he tried to read the number. “I thinkkkkkkkk it’s uh. 11.” Arthur said, adopting a look as if John said he had a horse for an ass. “Why are you going to bed now?”

“I said I was tired.” John mumbled as he eventually slipped out of Arthur’s grasp and up the stairs. His walk was stilted and wobbly as he stumbled up the steps. He seemed drunk too.

Arthur didn’t reply when he tried to help John up the stairs until they got to his room. Arthur raised an eyebrow when he saw him go by the bed and fall to the floor on a sleeping roll. “Why not the bed, partner?” Arthur said, trying to ask casually. He didn’t usually pry in to people’s lives but he saw John as a friend and it seemed weird for him and Abigail to not share a bed.

“It’s Abigail’s.” Arthur went over to the bed, sitting down on the clean bed. It felt softer then his at least. Probably because Jack would sleep on it with her when he wanted.

“Problems?” Arthur asked, cursing his drunk nature for making him too vulnerable to be in John’s personal life.

“We always have problems. We’re just together for Jack by now. And even then he doesn’t care for me more then any other person here.” John said softly as he turned over, facing away from Arthur.

The cowboy scooted closer on the bed, leaning over the side to pat John’s hip. “I’m sure that’s not true.” It wasn’t a surprise that they fought but he didn’t think Abigail kicked him out of their bed for it. And he wasn’t sure why he said Jack didn’t like him. “And Jack loves you. Why would you say he doesn’t?”

“He was so happy with Bronte. His kidnapper. He had fancy foods, all the toys in the world, money, a room for himself!” John said, getting progressively louder. Arthur was quick to get off the bed, leaning over John and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey there’s no need for yelling. Just talk me through it.” He tried to stabilize himself, hoping that no one would hear John and come running. He probably didn’t want others to see him upset.

When Arthur leaned over to look over John’s face, he was surprised to see tears running down his face. “John.” Arthur wrapped an arm over his torso, sitting behind John but they were close enough to touch. John was so warm but he felt so distant.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” John said, shifting so his face was pointed at the ground.

“You can talk to me.” Arthur said as he raised a hand to rest on John’s arm but he missed a bit, hand gripping his hip instead.

“....I wasn’t there for Jack how I should have been. And I’m not a good husband and I know that we would split up if we could. We are so intertwined in the gang and then Jack is there. It wouldn’t be easy to just part.” John tried to reason, becoming more stressed sounding with every word.

“Don’t worry about that right now. Drink.” He said as he passed him a whiskey bottle, drinking his own until it was empty. John sat up, taking the drink as he wiped at his wet eyes. He dropped it on the floor, letting it roll away as John drank his own a bit slower.

“Tastes gross right now.” John grimaced at the taste but he didn’t want to let it go.

“You like your whiskey, you know you do.” Arthur nudged him with his elbow, leaning on John’s shoulder. He tensed under Arthur’s body, his skin heating up slowly.

“Yeah... smells like you.” John muttered and instead of Arthur seizing up, he leaned his face into John’s neck.

“You smell like it too. So good. Did you bathe in town recently?” Arthur whispered, his lips brushing over John’s skin. “The soap smells really nice.” He mumbled before pressing a kiss down.

“What are you doing?” John whispered as his body started to relax but he didn’t move away either.

“Maybe I can make you feel better. You always get in that stupid, stupid head of yours and I don’t want you to stress out, Marston.” Arthur teased as he let his teeth graze John’s skin. “Unless you don’t want to.” He paused, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t mind.” John said as he felt something shoot through him with how deep Arthur’s voice was.

“I can tell you don’t.” Arthur chuckled as he started to suck on the skin of his neck, John moaning softly.

It felt good, the chapped skin of Arthur’s lips and his stubble was so foreign but it also seemed like it should have been there years ago. “You have to keep quiet. Don’t want anyone hearing you.” Arthur shifted without removing his mouth, reaching down to grasp John’s dick gently through his pants.

“Sorry.” John muttered as he bit at his lip, Arthur’s hands basically burning through his pants. He’s never been with a man but his mind was too muddled and drunk to even fully realize this was happening. Arthur had to be in the same state. “You do this often with guys?”

“I do it with who I want to.” Arthur said as his hand drifted up so he could dip his fingers past his waistline. Arthur reached down into his underwear, grabbing John’s cock in his hand. They’ve seen each other naked before, all the guys have. Privacy wasn’t a luxury when they lived off the land like this. Bathing together wasn’t anything new. This was a different level of intimacy though as their bodies reacted together.

“Always thought you liked guys at least. You didn’t ever sleep with the girls in the saloons.” John muttered as he closed his eyes, embracing the feeling of those gun callused hands. He wondered if he would feel them again after tonight.

“Because I don’t want to. Why pay when I can just ask someone?” Arthur said as he flicked his thumb over John’s cock head. “All I have to say is how I’m going to suck them off and make them feel too good to even walk right.”

John didn’t reply as his hips jerked, mewls and moans escaping while his hand tangled in Arthur’s short hair. He was already fast approaching his end, alcohol not helping him last. “Knew you wouldn’t take long.” Arthur chuckled darkly. John couldn’t even give a reply back as his breaths became short and stilted.

Arthur lazily sped up, John spilling out over his hand only a few moments later with a soft whisper of Arthur’s names on his lips. “Fuck...” John muttered as he rolled his hips. “You make me feel so good...”

John looked over as he heard a loud thunk, Arthur having fallen asleep with loud snores while his hand still was in John’s pants. “Oh my fucking god are you serious...?” He whispered as he grabbed Arthur’s wrist, having to ignore the large tent Arthur had in his own pants. If Arthur remembered this in the morning, John might ask him if he could return the favor to him sometime.


End file.
